resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance 2 Weapons
This page contains a list of weapons that appear in Resistance 2. Auger Mark II Primary Fire: Penetrating Radiative Rounds Secondary Fire: Force Barrier Not much different from Auger Mark I, except for the ability to see enemies on the other sides of walls. Its shield is considerably larger and rounder, making it much more defensive. In co-op, it can be unlocked for the Soldier and Spec-ops commando classes at levels 10 and 18 respectively. It does lower damage compared to its single-player counterpart, but holds twice as much ammo. HE .44 Magnum Primary Fire: .44 Semi-Automatic Secondary Fire: Remote Bullet Detonation This revolver first appears to be an ordinary handgun. However, using the secondary fire detonates the bullets, which is a very useful feature for setting traps. In co-op, it is unlocked for the Medic class at level 18. Against elite forms of chimera it is recommended that the player fires all six bullets into said enemy, then press R2/RB to detonate them all at once. In multiplayer, it is the only side-arm available for either faction. Generally, it is wise to fire at least three bullets into an opposing player, before detonating them. HVAP Wraith Primary Fire: Fully Automatic Secondary Fire: Force Barrier The HVAP (High Velocity, Armor Piercing) Wraith fires 1200 rounds per minute, and is the deadliest of all hand-held weaponry. It also boasts the first successful infusion of human and Chimeran tech, deploying a force barrier capable of stopping any type of munition. In co-op, it is the standard weapon for the Soldier class. Points are awarded for absorbing damage with the force barrier. As a Soldier levels up, the force barrier capacity increases. L210 LAARK Primary Fire: Rocket Secondary Fire: Shredders The L210 LAARK is an updated version of the L209 LAARK. The difference is it no longer has the air brake ability, so the rocket can no longer deploy submunitions, but the alternate fire shoots out the submunitions and no longer uses the rocket, but a totally different ammunition. They are less powerful than in R:FOM, but in Competitive, it serves as "easy xp". In co-op, it is unlocked for the Soldier class at level 28. MP-47 Pulse Cannon Primary Fire: Energy Beam Secondary Fire: Concussion Blast The Pulse Cannon fires a focused, long-distance energy beam with unparalleled stopping power. The secondary mode fires a powerful, short-range concussive blast capable of shredding most biological enemies. In co-op and competitive modes, it can be recieved as special weapon when the respective berserk bar is filled. Marksman Primary Fire: Three Ion rounds Secondary Fire: Electro Static Orb This sniper fires a three-round burst automatically while the trigger is held down. The secondary fire creates a ball of lightning that projectiles through the air and zaps enemies. This weapon is the standard weapon for Spec-ops commandos in Co-op. Rossmore 238 Combat Shotgun Primary Fire: 1 Barrel Secondary Fire: 2 Barrels An updated version of the Rossmore 236, it now features a box magazine and a pistol grip, and has reduced recoil. It is seen in Resistance 2. The only other change is the secondary fire does not fire both barrels simultaneously, but one right after another. That means if you miss, you could still possibly hit them with the other barrel. It is only found in the campaign when needed, and it is useful against Leapers and Chameleons. In co-op, it is unlocked for the Soldier class at level 2 and the Medic class at level 10. It has a faster single pump, more starting and spare ammo and higher accuracy than its single player counterpart, but lower damage, twin barrel rate of fire, capacity an increased reload speed. Spider Grenade The Spider grenade is a new weapon featured in Resistance 2. When the grenade has landed, it spreads a napalm-like substance which burns everything in it's path. The liquid also goes up walls and ceilings, hence the name. The Spider Grenade was created after examining the internal organs of the Chimeran Marauder. V7 Splicer Primary Fire: Saw blade Secondary Fire: Heated saw blade This human-built weapon fires electro-magnetic saw blades that knife through Chimera. The secondary fire, held down, spins the saw, charging it to the point of being super-heated.When fully charged it automatically sends the saw flying forward, dealing a heavy blow to any Chimera unlucky enough to be in its path. It is unlocked for Medics in co-op at level 28. XR-13 Bellock Primary Fire: 40mm grenade Secondary Fire: Napalm Grenade A Multiple Grenade Launcher (MGL). Secondary Fire shoots firebomb instead of frag. Unlocked for the Spec-ops commando class in co-op at level 28. XR-42 Phoenix Primary Fire: Life Draining energy beam Secondary Fire: Healing blast Only in co-op for Medic class. Drains Chimeran life force and fires healing blasts for healing injured squadmates. XR-87 Proximity Mine The Proximity Mine is a land mine featured in Resistance 2's co-op campaign. Category:Resistance 2 Weapons